The Wrong Ship
by Scifiroots
Summary: “Permission to come aboard?” Jack/Will


The Wrong Ship

By Clarity Scifiroots  
Disclaimers apply  
**Fandom/Characters**: PotC: At World's End – Jack/Will  
**Rating**: All  
**THIS IS POST-AWE  
Summary**: "Permission to come aboard?"  
May!fic 26 of 31

-- --

He sees her one night from the deck of Ana's ship. He'd seen the shipwreck and tricked a crewman into letting him take over the helm. Ana scowled at him when she found out, but when she spotted the battered remains of another ship she let him be. So it comes to pass a few hours later that he approaches the rail to watch the prow of the _Dutchman_ breach the ocean's surface.

In moments Jack is over the side of the ship and in the dinghy he'd lowered in preparation. He blows at kiss at Ana's ship and pushes off with a grin. He settles back and rows, closing the gap between himself and the other ship.

"This ain't the ship fer ya," a voice calls from behind. "This be the ship fer the dead. Get ya'self o'er to the livin'."

Jack pulls up the oars and twists his body toward the voice. "That's an interesting proposition, mate. Where's a man to turn when 'e's already been dead a'fore?"

His remark is met with silence. Jack starts rowing again, glancing over his shoulder occasionally to watch remarkably human-shaped silhouettes moving about the deck. He hadn't really seen the crew after the _Dutchman_ got her new captain, he'd thought it the nature of her to turn the crew into a living (relatively speaking) extension of herself.

As he draws nearer a familiar voice reaches his ears. "You aren't dying, Jack."

"You know 't for certain?" Jack calls back, pulling the oars in again and turning his face up with a wide grin. The moon's behind the ship and the lanterns haven't been brought close to the figure standing alone at the rail. A small cluster of figures waits a few paces to the man's right, their shadowed faces turned toward their captain.

"I'm almost done here. We'll be leaving, and you can't come with."

"Ah! That's where ye're wrong, luv. Toss me a line an' we'll 'ave a chat."

For a few moments he's not sure Will's going to agree. Then a rope comes flying through the air and lands in the bottom of the dinghy. Jack eagerly pulls himself in.

Will waits for him at the central mast, hands on his hips and posture confident—no longer the coltish, easily-embarrassed boy he'd been years ago. Jack spreads his arms wide and swaggers forward.

"No hug for ol' Jack? What kin'a reunion is this?"

"A premature one," Will returns with a purposeful stare.

Jack clutches his heart dramatically. "Wha'? You'd rather meet me at death's door? You'll kill me wit' that, right 'nuff."

"Spare me the dramatics," Will says. He steps forward and one hand drops to his side. As light reveals his features, Jack finds himself staring at the face that's haunted his dreams for innumerable nights. Will's lips are quirked up in a smile. "Do you really think it wise to wander off from your ship? Seems to me you've lost more than one ship to your miscreant crew."

Jack scoffs. "Nothin' to worry. That be Ana's ship. Lovely crew, that lot." He arches his eyebrows. "Plen'y o' sailors formerly of the skirt-wearin' type."

"And Ana hasn't chased you off yet? I'm impressed."

"Ain't a one to keep me interest," Jack says with a casual wave.

Will's expression softens and his smile droops regretfully. "I'm always on the move, Jack. You need to leave... we have to go."

Jack stares at him silently for a long while. Will's eyes narrow suspiciously as time passes.

Eventually Jack announces. "I'm stayin' aboard."

"Like hell," Will says, hands fisting in obvious frustration. "We sail undersea most of the time, Jack. Or do you think you're beyond needing air?"

"Ain't a problem," Jack says. He smirks at Will's incredulous look. "Funny lil' thing 'appened. Seems that ol' Fen's charts lead to many o' man's desires." He steps closer to Will. He's somewhat surprised when he can't feel the other's body heat at such close range. Then again, the undead can't exactly act the same as the living. Shaking himself out of that distracting train of thought, he leans closer still. "'eard of the Fountain o' Youth, luv?"

"You didn't," Will whispers. He hasn't moved away, and Jack detects an interesting tremble of emotion in his voice.

"'Course I did," Jack says, daring to raise his hands and run his fingers feather-light over the bare skin of Will's forearms. "So I 'ad some 'elp," he admits. "Issit so surprisin' that _some_ gods like me?"

Will shudders against him; Jack tingles with excitement. "Maybe there's one," Will mutters.

"See? So wha's there to worry 'bout?"

"You're too used to having control," Will argues, abruptly pulling away. Jack doesn't let him go far. He meets Will's gaze and smiles at the longing he sees reflecting back at him.

"I might'a learned to share."

Will glares at him. "I'm sure." The longing doesn't dampen during the exchange. "You wouldn't be able to accept not being captain," Will continues with a frown. "For that matter, I doubt you'd be able to take _me_ being the captain."

Jack leans in again. "I think I've earned me place. Seems I remember doin' some 'and-holdin' while you were gaspin' out your last breath."

Will's eyes flicker with emotion that vanishes too fast for Jack to read.

"You still have your heart," Will says quietly. His eyes flicker down and Jack feels the hesitant pressure of a hand settling on his chest.

Jack covers Will's hand with both of his. When the other man looks up, Jack says, "It may be in me chest. Don't mean someone 'asn't stolen it." Will stares at him silently, expression carefully blank. "I can give up control if I like the circumstances," he continues. "An' you make a fine capt'n, William."

Will closes his eyes and slowly shakes his head. "You don't want this life. The _Dutchman_ guides souls on the path to the afterlife. I see her through. We don't have wild adventures for treasure and excitement or turn on a whim where some spelled compass points." He opens his eyes and his expression is lined with regret and desire. "And you still wouldn't be captain."

"I'll always be Capt'n Jack Sparrow, luv," Jack replies. "Legendary, remember?" He taps a finger against Will's captured hand. "I've 'ad plenty o' adventures. What's to say what you do ain't another one?"

"Jack..." Will winces.

"Seem like it's me own decision. What do I know 'less I try, ey?"

He steps back and gently releases Will's hand. He sketches a bow and says, "Permission to come aboard, Capt'n?"

Will stares at him with an expression of wonder. Slowly he nods. Jack smiles and Will returns it.

The _Dutchman_ comes to life as Will directs the crew to make ready. Jack wonders how it'll be to sail beneath the sea. He watches Will and feels a tingle of pride; he helped prepare this man for a life at sea.

"Jack."

He startles out of his thoughts and turns to meet Bootstrap's gaze. "Thought 'e was settin' you loose?"

Bootstrap looks over Jack with an appraising eye as he answers, "Ain't a debt required to man the _Dutchman_ now. I'll stay with my son." He seems to have reached a conclusion. He fixes Jack with a stare. "Was a broken 'eart that corrupted this ship before."

Jack smiles slightly at the veiled warning. "Know what I'm doin', mate." Bootstrap inclines his head in acknowledgement and turns away.

Moments later, Will's hand is on his arm. "Jack, if you decide this isn't... Well, I'll let you near a port."

Jack meets the anxious gaze. "I'm stayin', luv," Jack says.

Will clearly remains doubtful, but Jack thinks he'll enjoy doing the convincing. There's plenty of time, after all.

-- --


End file.
